


Good Kitty

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Good Kitty [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Catra bottoms, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Gag, Gentle, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Praise Kink, Teasing, and doted on, c'mon she deserves this, canonverse, consent established multiple times, i doubt it'll be too squicky, low angst, mild kitten play, mostly adora just calls her 'good kitty' a lot because catra needs to be praised for once, years after S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Catra has spent a fair portion of her life pushing back against the label ‘good’. Telling herself she doesn’t need to be good if she’s strong enough, or tough enough, or smart enough. But oh, how she wants to be good. For now. For Adora, anyway.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Good Kitty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608898
Comments: 56
Kudos: 793





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. Please read the tags! Enjoy.

“Are you ready?”

Catra isn’t sure. Her heart throbs like a drum against her ribs, and she can only sip shallow breaths around the cloth gag in her mouth. But other parts of her body are more than ready. The pounding rush of her blood sends a surge of warmth between her legs, and so much wetness that she’s sure she’s already stained the sheets.

She squirms, testing her bonds. Her ankles are secured to her upper thighs in an expert frog tie, while her wrists are bound together, stretched above her body and fastened to the headboard. The position allows for some limited movement, but no real freedom. Which is exactly how she wants it.

Her tail is wrapped tightly around one of her legs, so it won’t accidentally move. If it does, Catra knows, she’ll be released immediately. Adora—or She-Ra, as she now appears, standing at the foot of the bed with a big grin on her face—is always quick to untie her when asked. But Catra has no intention of asking. She wants to remain like this, vulnerable but secure, afraid but excited.

Meeting Adora’s eyes, she lifts her head slightly from the pillow, giving a confident nod.

She-Ra’s grin spreads wider, stretching from ear to ear. She’s completely naked too, which gives Catra a fantastic view of her abdominal muscles as she crawls onto the bed, every inch the graceful predator stalking her prey.

 _Funny,_ Catra can’t help thinking. _Usually that’s my thing, while Adora falls flat on her ass or something._

Adora. Her ex-ex-childhood friend. Her former enemy. Her lover of several years, since Hordak Prime was prevented from conquering Etheria. It hasn’t been easy to reach this point. A point where she can forgive Adora and herself for their past mistakes. A point where she trusts Adora again. But they have, and she does, with her whole heart.

“Good.”

She-Ra runs her hands up along Catra’s thighs, stroking the tense muscles there. The light touch is a contrast with the burn of immobilization, and Catra moans into the gag despite herself. She coils her tail tighter around her leg so it won’t accidentally move. She-Ra’s barely gotten started, but if she stops now, Catra’s pretty sure she’ll go insane.

One of the hands teasing her thigh moves up to her belly, scratching lightly. “What a good kitty,” She-Ra coos, massaging in slow, soothing circles. “You like this, huh?”

Instead of moaning again, Catra _mewls._ She can’t help it. The places under She-Ra’s hands are burning, while everywhere else tingles with electricity. She squirms harder against the cords holding her ankles to her thighs and her hands above her head, bucking in search of a surface to grind against. Her clit throbs, and her inner walls twitch with need.

“Shhh, don’t wiggle.” She-Ra’s hand wanders further up her stomach, cupping one of her exposed breasts. “You have to let me pet you.”

Catra’s hips give another useless snap as her nipple is tweaked, almost—but not quite—making contact with She-Ra’s abdomen. But She-Ra withdraws, leaving her nipple and her slippery, aching pussy unattended to.

 _“Fuck,”_ Catra tries to growl, but all that comes out through the gag is, “Fhnnn.”

She-Ra pretends to ignore the sound, but from the glint in her eyes, Catra knows she hears it. And likes it. Catra also knows she won’t get anything else until she calms down, so she inhales deeply through her nose and goes limp, shooting She-Ra her most pleading look. It’s difficult, because glaring would be a whole lot easier, but she must pull it off at least somewhat, since She-Ra starts rubbing her belly again. Up and down, up and down.

“Will you stay still this time?” She-Ra asks, cupping Catra’s other breast and giving a gentle squeeze.

Catra screws her eyes shut, letting her head loll back between her strained shoulders. She pants sideways into the pillow, barely stopping herself from arching. From pressing her breast further into Adora’s softly kneading palm. It takes most of her willpower, but somehow, she manages. She digs her teeth into the gag as something warm and hot washes over her nipple: She-Ra’s breath. Moments later, a silky tongue, softer than Catra’s own, scrapes the sensitive peak.

Her hips give a few helpless rolls as She-Ra sucks her nipple, then kisses across to the other one. “Good,” She-Ra mutters, tugging the stiff bud between her teeth. “That’s my good kitty.”

Catra can’t quite believe how wet that simple statement gets her, no matter how many times they do this. She _needs_ to be called good. To be petted and praised. To be cherished by someone who loves her. After a lifetime of rejection, it’s no surprise she’s starving for it. Thankfully, she and Adora are in a place where she can accept all those things.

Her tail twists around her leg, almost flicking free—not because she wants to signal for She-Ra to stop, but because her body is shaking with unreleased tension. As good as She-Ra’s touch feels, as good as her mouth is, Catra can’t relax. The fight is still in her, only this time, she isn’t battling She-Ra like the old days. She’s struggling with herself.

_I don’t deserve this. Why am I letting her do this?_

_Because you need this. You need her._

_I should’ve at least asked Adora to do this without getting She-Ra involved…_

_Adora worries too much. And She-Ra is powerful. Isn’t that what you want? Someone powerful to protect you and take care of you, just for a few minutes?_

She hates how much she needs this, but that doesn’t stop a grateful sob from hitching in her throat as one of She-Ra’s hands slides back down her belly, cupping between her legs. “Poor kitty. You’re all wet.” Clever fingers slide over and around her clit, occasionally dipping down to brush her entrance without actually pushing inside. “Is this where you wanna be petted? Right here?”

 _Why the fuck are you asking when I can’t answer?_ the smartass in Catra wants to say. Luckily for her, the gag is in the way. All she can do is make a few low noises of discontentment.

“Hmm. I think it is.”

She-Ra’s fingers press down harder on Catra’s clit, trapping it against her pubic bone, but before she can come, they slip down again, finally pushing inside. They hook against a well-remembered spot, and Catra’s eyes snap open wide, hips bucking off the bed as she flutters around the wonderful intrusion.

“Right there,” She-Ra says, with a hint of laughter in her voice. “That’s your spot, isn’t it?”

It is. _Fuck,_ it is.

Catra rocks her hips, hoping to find the heel of She-Ra’s hand so she can rub against it, but no such luck. It seems She-Ra is determined to tease her. All Catra can do is dig her claws into her palms and brace herself, praying her lover will take pity sooner rather than later.

However, the reluctant act of submission helps her body relax. As She-Ra starts thrusting, occasionally swiping the stiff bud of Catra’s clit with a lazy thumb, she melts into the sensations, allowing them to take her. She surrenders to the familiar smell of sex, the warmth of She-Ra’s powerful thighs on either side of hers, and the pressure building between her legs. Pressure growing so swiftly that she couldn’t fight it even if she wanted to.

“You’re beautiful like this,” She-Ra whispers, no longer teasing, but admiring. Almost reverential.

_No, I’m not—_

“My pretty kitty.”

_I’m not—_

“Do you wanna come for me? I think you deserve it, don’t you?”

_I don’t deserve you…_

“For being so good.”

Good. Catra has spent a fair portion of her life pushing back against the label ‘good’. Telling herself she doesn’t need to be good if she’s strong enough, or tough enough, or smart enough. But oh, how she wants to be good. For now. For Adora, anyway.

“Mmff!”

The sound surprises She-Ra. The fingers inside her stop moving, and though her vision is blurred, Catra sees a familiar face looming over her. There’s still plenty of Adora in it, even though the features are different and the hair is lighter. “Still okay?” She-Ra asks, full of concern.

Catra gathers herself, which is so, _so_ hard when she’s on the edge of coming, and nods once. She wiggles enough to moves her tail beneath herself, because she doesn’t trust herself to keep it wrapped around her leg.

“Are you sure?”

Catra nods again, and that seems to satisfy She-Ra. The stroking resumes, only this time, She-Ra’s thumb doesn’t leave her clit. Instead of sweeping over it occasionally, as if on accident, it rolls in deliberate circles, and She-Ra makes no attempt to stop Catra’s jerky thrusts.

“Let go,” She-Ra whispers, just before Catra feels soft lips descend upon hers, still parted by the gag. It’s an awkward kiss, but no less enjoyable for it. “I wanna feel my kitty come hard for me, all around my fingers.”

So Catra does.

She doesn’t realize how hard it’s been to wait until her peak hits, seizing her body in a blissful but relentless hold. Her inner walls pulse wildly, and she screams into the gag, no longer trying to be quiet.

Suddenly, the gag is pulled from Catra’s mouth. It rests, damp, against her chin, and she sucks in greedy gasps of air, still coming hard into She-Ra’s hand.

“What are you?” She-Ra asks, fondling one of her ears.

“Y-yuhhh…”

The fingers inside her move slower. Softer. Catra sighs with relief as her contractions ebb a bit.

“What are you? Tell me.”

This time, she’s able to answer. “Yours…”

“My what?”

She-Ra gives a particularly firm thrust, pushing as deep as possible. This time, Catra yowls to the ceiling, giving full voice to her cries since there’s nothing to stop her. She-Ra pumps inside her again, and again, and finally, Catra breaks. “Your good kitty!”

“Yes, you are.”

After that, everything becomes a blur. She-Ra guides her through another orgasm, using a thigh for extra leverage as she drives Catra into the mattress over and over again. By the time it’s finished, Catra’s whimpering with exhaustion and overstimulation, while She-Ra mutters sweet nonsense against her neck.

“Good, good.”

That’s all Catra manages to make out before she goes limp, twitching one final time and melting into a puddle on the bed. Into the literal puddle she’s left beneath her rear. Thankfully, She-Ra is quick to transform back into Adora and unbind her legs, although Catra misses the stretch at her entrance.

“Are you okay?” Adora asks, already massaging the life back into her legs. They aren’t exactly numb—She-Ra has learned how to tie people up quite well—but they’re definitely heavy and tingly from holding the same position for a while. “That wasn’t too much, right?”

“No,” Catra slurs. “Perfect.” Her eyelids droop, but she fights to stay awake. Adora still hasn’t come, and she wants to return the favor.

Adora unties her wrists next. “Don’t try to get up,” she says. “Just lay there for a minute. You came pretty hard, and that was… a lot for you.”

Though she hates to admit it, Catra is grateful for the reprieve. She allows her eyes to close, relaxing even further as Adora stretches out beside her, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her into a spooning position.

“Thanks,” Catra mumbles, and she means it. It’s only recently that she’s been able to talk herself into this. Into letting herself have the things she wants. Into believing she deserves them. It’s all thanks to Adora, really, for encouraging her over the past several years and helping her rebuild her sense of self around something other than trauma and pain.

“You’re welcome.” A small hesitation, then, whispered against the back of her neck: “I love you.”

Catra can hear Adora waiting, as always. Barely even breathing. She knows she doesn’t have to say it back, because they’ve talked about this. She doesn’t have to say ‘I love you, too’ every single time, because Adora knows it’s still hard to voice her feelings on bad days. But today, she has the courage to say what she feels.

“Love you, too.”


End file.
